ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M10: MafiaHack - Day 2
Votes *Nich accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=991418&postcount=278 *Brickroad accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=991436&postcount=280 *Tock accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=991458&postcount=287 *poetfox accuses Yimothy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=991471&postcount=293 *spineshark accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=991533&postcount=306 *Destil accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=991568&postcount=312 *Yimothy accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=991660&postcount=326 *namelessentity accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=991753&postcount=340 *Dizzy accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=992131&postcount=366 *The Giant Head accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=992553&postcount=380 *Paul le Fou accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=992610&postcount=382 *poetfox retracts accusation of Yimothy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=992722&postcount=392 *botticus accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=992756&postcount=394 *shivam accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=992963&postcount=402 *Wheels accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=993038&postcount=403 *Nodal accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=993150&postcount=407 *Destil accuses Luana http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=993248&postcount=417 *McClain accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=993273&postcount=421 *Luana accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=993275&postcount=422 *Wheels retracts accusation of Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=993295&postcount=425 *Nodal retracts accusation of Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=993296&postcount=426 *poetfox accuses The Giant Head http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=993345&postcount=430 *Karzac accuses The Giant Head http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=993501&postcount=440 *McClain accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=993516&postcount=444 *Nodal accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=993817&postcount=459 *Wheels accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=994389&postcount=489 Nich is lynched and revealed as a Player. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=994577&postcount=507 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=994577&postcount=507 Tock: 3 Nich namelessentity Wheels Nich: 9 Brickroad Tock spineshark Yimothy Dizzy The Giant Head botticus shivam Wheels Nodal Nodal Yimothy: 0 poetfox Paul le Fou spineshark: 0 Destil Destil: 1 Paul le Fou Luana: 1 Destil Poetfox: 0 McClain Brickroad: 1 Luana The Giant Head: 2 poetfox Karzac Dizzy: 1 McClain Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=991414&postcount=277 McClain crept alone through the dark corridors of the Mazes of Menace. How had he let himself get separated from the others? He had no idea, and if he didn't find them all soon, he might never get a chance to find out. The place was too dangerous. Wait... what was that sound? He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it unnerved him: a sort of slithering sound, as of something legless creeping after him. His pace quickened, but the noise seemed to grow ever louder. As he rounded a corner, he broke into a run... and ran right into his pursuer. The lichen touches! "AAARGHGETITOFFAMEEE" The creature, a particularly belligerent species of lichen, was not particularly dangerous in and of itself; it is capable of nothing more than sticking to the unwary adventurer, whereupon it completely fails to perform any of the mutilating and digestive activities one might expect. But it sure is annoying. McClain stumbled a ways through the dungeon, flailing madly at the lichen and bellowing at the top of his lungs. He was just starting to become conscious that this was probably a bad idea, potentially alerting the demons to his location, when he tripped over something. It was the body of JohnB. Whomever had killed him had done so in a most gruesome fashion, and had painted a message for him in his own blood: Do you want your possessions identified? (ynq) n JohnB is dead. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=994577&postcount=507 Nich walked through the dungeon, feeling worried about his situation. Somehow, he had convinced everyone for one shining day that he was really a wizard, and now that he'd admitted he was lying they were out for his blood. Did they really expect better from him? He was chaotic, after all. He really didn't know how to solve this predicament, though, and on top of everything else, he'd begun receiving telepathic messages from his old master, Orion, saying he was urgently needed back at home. How could he possible solve both of these problems? As he strolled along, dwelling on these issues, he suddenly felt a terrible, jarring sensation, and he momentarily lost consciousness. When he awoke, he found himself outside the dungeon altogether, next to a portal he must have stumbled into in his mental absence. This... this was unmistakably home! And lying on the ground, next to the portal, a diamond ring... Perhaps the solution was right here. Use the ring to convince everyone he has magical powers, and once they were satisfied, use the portal to return home and find out what was wrong. It was the perfect plan. Until he made his way back to the rest of the group and put on the ring, that is. What would you like to put on? a diamond ring He wasn't expecting them to be pleased to see that he hadn't gotten himself killed in the dungeon while off on his own, but he certainly wasn't expecting such an overtly violent reaction from them. Brickroad hits! -more- Dizzy hits! -more- Yimothy hits! -more- Nodal hits! As he shielded himself from the blows, however, he noticed something rather curious going on... McClain hits Dizzy! -more- Karzac hits The Giant Head! -more- Wheels hits Tock! They seemed just as interested in fighting each other as they were in killing him. Well, nearly as interested, anyway; as he narrowly ducked a sword swung by botticus, he felt a cold pain in his side, and nobody else seemed to have such a wound quite yet. As horrified realization dawned, he tried to undo the fight he'd inadvertently started... What would you like to remove? a ring of conflict You can't. It's cursed. -more- Brickroad hits! -more- Shivam hits! -more- You die... -more- Do you want your possessions identified? (ynq) n Nich was a chaotic male orcish Ranger: a player. Notable Events *Nich retracts claim of Wizard http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=991418&postcount=278 *Brickroad claims he was contacted by the Wizard and given a wooden ring http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=991436&postcount=280 Category:Phases